


Rampage

by simplylost



Category: antisepticeye (YouTube), jacksepticeye (YouTuber)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, School Shootings, antisepticeye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplylost/pseuds/simplylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is loosely based off of Rampage by Nicole Dollanganger. You can read the story without listening to the song. This is a Highschool!AU, it implies violence along with a school schooting. I don't condone school shootings at all, I just wanted to write this because why the fuck not? and note: since I know nothing about gun wounds, and suicide via gun shot, the ending is somewhat written horribly. Sorry 'bout that.<br/>and I just chose my Fashion Industry teacher's last name lmao oops. and also, I chose to change my name to Dakota, since it fits me more than Phoenix, honestly. so Seakota! c:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rampage

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a school shooting AU.

He was done. Done with the bullshit that people had been putting him and his boyfriend/girlfriend through. Yes, he had both. Mostly cause the person he was dating identifies as Genderfluid. yes, it was a little confusing when they had first met, but he got used to it pretty quickly. The Irishman let out a little hum of approval as he looked over his gun. He was planning revenge for the both of them. He didn't let him know the real reason why out of nowhere he had wanted (and gotten) a gun. He didn't want Dakota, his girlfriend, to worry. Speaking of her, she was on his bed, messing around with her phone. “Sean?” she asked, biting her lip and sitting up, looking at him. He stopped momentarily, raising an eyebrow “Yeah, princess?” 

“Can I turn on some music? The silence is making me uncomfortable.” She bit her lip, shifting a tiny bit. He just nodded. “As long as it's not that pop shit.” he mumbled. Dakota nodded, almost instantly starting Asking Alexandria’s cover of Closer. Sean chuckled, shaking his head. “You want something, princess?” 

“Nah, just prefer the cover over the original is all.” She mumbled, blushing. He chuckled and shook his head, “Whatever you say.” he replied, going back to cleaning the gun.

~=•=~

It was a few months away. His Columbine. His Chardon. His Zero Day. Currently, the couple was working on an English project. “Why the hell do we have to create fuckin’ dæmons?” Sean huffed. 

“Well, we never fucking read the book. It's the only way we’ll get at least a 70 in the class, for the quarter anyways.” Dakota responded. “Now stop complaining and describe your polar opposite personality,leaving out the dark things that go on in your mind” She continued, kissing his cheek. “If you’re good and stop complaining, I'll give you a little something afterwards...” he whispered, which made him shut up for the next hour and the both of them actually got something done - Dakota actually completing her project - until the sexual tension got to the point whise they couldn't focus.

~=•=~

2 more weeks until he got revenge. It was January 18th. They were, yet again in his room,working on a project. They were doing something to do with Gun Control laws. They didn't even pick the subject, the teacher just chose it for the couple because they couldn't decide on what topic. 

It was quiet in the room, Sean was writing down the things Dakota highlighted in the articles he had printed out earlier onto note cards. 

Dakota let out a soft sigh. “Sean..can we talk, please?” He asked, looking at him with scared, worried eyes. “Sure, what’s wrong?” He asked, capping the highlighter and sitting up, giving her his full attention. 

“Well..Uh...I..fuck.” She bit her lip. “Well, last week, I went to the doctors because of not feeling well...and I..well...I’m pregnant...A month along to be exact.” She looked down at the hem of her skirt, it suddenly becoming much more interesting than the conversation that was taking place. 

“You’re pregnant?” Sean asked, pretty shocked. “Get out.” He added quickly. “Now.” He said in a threatening tone. He definitely couldn’t let a child get in the way of his plan of revenge now. “It’s not mine and I want nothing to do with it.” He continued. 

Dakota just nodded, gathering her notes and putting them in her bag. “I love you.” He mumbled, pulling her winter coat on and walking out of the bedroom.  
Sean ran a hand through his hair. At least everything was going according to plan. He knew that wasn’t the best thing to do. Knock a girl up and then leave him, but it was honestly the only way to get Dakota to leave due to the fact that he didn’t like confrontation or fighting.  
Sean let out a soft groan as he heard the front door close.

~=•=~

Dakota was home alone. It had been two weeks since her & Sean broke up. He stayed home because Sean talked her into it. Yes, despite being broken up, they still talked. She didn’t understand why, but she did it anyways, which was a good thing because she was suffering from some pretty severe morning sickness, ironically enough. She laid in bed, listening to one of her's and Sean's songs, 

~=•=~

Sean was at school. It was 12 PM and he was waiting out in the senior parking lot, trying to keep his breathing calm. It was the right thing to do two weeks ago. He was gonna die later anyways. He took a deep breath before putting the few notes he wanted to be seen in the passenger seat of his car before getting out, grabbing his guns and storming inside. 

===

It had been an hour since the horror show had begun. Sean was currently in the gym, laughing at the girls who were “hiding” in one of the corners. “Wow, it’s a good thing you’re in here, huh?” He asked, smirking, recognizing one of them. It was one of the girls who had endlessly tormented Dakota for her gender, or sometimes lack of gender. He took out his handgun and shot the girl in the face

===

Exactly Two hours since it started. He was tired, and ready to die. He was in the library. 7 people have died and 3 have been injured. He let out a shaky breath when he sat down against one of the bookcases, grumbling softly. He knew Dakota has figured out about the shooting, and he wouldn’t be surprised if she was worrying about him. 

 

He bit his lip softly tearing up a tiny bit before quickly wiping away, shaking his head. “Fuck, can’t wimp out now. Either I die or I become someone’s fuck buddy in prison, and I’m sure Dakota wouldn’t want to see me after this.” He mumbled. He took a deep breath, finally placing the barrel of the gun inside his mouth, making sure it was the right way so he didn’t fuck it up and somehow survive after this bullshit day. 

After finally working up the courage and mentally talking himself out of the doubts he had. He finally pulled the trigger, the gun shot blasting through his head and his body slowly slouching over, dying a minute after he was wounded.

~=•=~

 

Dakota was sitting in her room, holding her baby. It had been 8 months since the shooting & 10 months since he left her for being pregnant. It had made life so much more difficult. People didn’t feel bad for her because she’s pregnant with the monster’s child. The only people who went to Sean’s funeral was her and his family. Her friends rarely talked to her now. She was investigated multiple times after the shooting, but they could never get anything out of her because of being so depressed to the point that she went mute. 

She ended up having a baby girl. Her name is Layla Annalise McLoughlin. She was gonna make sure that she gave her the best she could, despite the trouble that was currently going on and that she knew that her father loved her, despite pulling off what he had done.

~=•=~

 

Note to Dakota from Sean:  
Dear Dakota,  
I love you, so fucking much. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me. This is why I broke up with you when you told me you were pregnant. You didn’t deserve the pain that I would put you through for doing this. No one deserves that kind of pain, knowing that they loved a monster. None of this was your fault. It was only their faults. You didn’t deserve the pain that they put you through. You deserve so much better. Please, don’t believe their lies. You’re not horrible for loving me. You’re the most beautiful person I have ever met and you will always be beautiful, no matter how old you are. You’re just perfect.  
I can’t wait to see you again princess.  
Love,  
Sean.  
P.S. If found by cops or other type of authority, please give to Dakota Kohl

=•=

Note to their child from Sean:  
Dear future child,  
I love you. I know it doesn’t seem like it because I pulled something like that...if you know what happened. I wish I could have been there for you, see you grow up into whatever or whoever you become. This isn’t your fault either. I hope people have forgotten about what I have done by the time you get this. If you don’t know what happened, and you want to know, ask your mom, google it, I don’t care. Just don’t use wikipedia.  
I love you and I wish I could meet you.  
from,  
Your dad, Sean.  
P.S. If found by cops or other type of authority, please give to Dakota Kohl


End file.
